Hot Sex In The Classroom or How To Screw 101
by Kristie Goldberg
Summary: Back on Earth, Chakotay is teaching at the Acadamy. Kathryn comes to visit him after his last class. He has a thing or two to teach her


Hot Sex in the Classroom or How to Screw 101

"So, this is where you hang out these days?"

Chakotay didn't look up. There was no need to; he had heard that voice nearly every day for the past seven years. But, after the fiasco with Seven, he didn't think he would ever hear it again.

Finally looking up, he grinned at the sight of her leaning over his desk staring at him, her palms flat on the desktop.

"And, hello to you too! What brings you here? Checking out the young students?"

She laughed at that! "No, they would be too much for me!"

"Hey, you might learn something!"

"I doubt that"

He snorted. "You don't know everything, Kathryn! I could even teach you a few things."

She looked at him as though she didn't believe him. "Sure, Professor Chakotay! Like what?"

"I can teach you about hot sex in the classroom"

She just laughed. "Oh sure!"

He grinned as he stood and walked over to the hallway door and locked it as he pulled down the shade. She stood watching him as he did that and then return to stand before her.

"Oh, let me see. Where do I start?" He seemed to think about it for a few minutes as he gazed at her intently. He did it deliberately as he knew how that made her feel. And, it worked as Sshe began to feel warm. In fact her panties seemed a little wetter than they had when she first saw him as she entered the room. He always did that to her. If only he knew what she really wanted him to do! If he only knew just how much she loved him!

Reaching forward with both hands, he put them on her shoulders. "You need a lesson that only I can teach you." Bending down he swiftly kissed her on the lips. She moaned. Feeling his touch she wanted so much more; she wanted everything! As he pulled away, she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him back down, her lips again meeting his. Nothing was going to stop her! She had a need that had been building for seven long years. The ache within her caused her body to tremble.

Chakotay noticed the slight tremble that ran through her body. He smiled inwardly. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He didn't want to wait. This was what they both wanted.

His fantasies of a short sexy nightgown, plenty of wine and good music along with a huge bed with soft lighting crashed around his feet. He pulled her over to the corner of the room. Taking her hand, he pulled her down on the floor with him. Thankfully the floor was soft with it's new carpet!

"Lesson one: classroom carpeting is good for all kinds of encounters, especially the up close personal ones!" saying this as he spread light kisses just below her right ear.

Looking in her eyes, he saw the same need mirrored there that he had. She slowly nodded her head. She wanted this as much as he did. The bed fantasy would come later.

His lips found hers and his tongue pushed it's way gently into her mouth. As their kisses began to increase in passion, he began to slowly undress her. As soon as she was nude, he helped her to undress him.

"Lesson two, hot sex is much, much better when both parties are completely nude!"

Pulling slightly away from her, he admired her body. She was beautiful; just as he imagined in his dreams the last seven years. Reaching for her, he gently laid her on the floor. Turning to her he moved over between her legs and began kissing his way down her body.

Looking up for a moment, he said "Lesson three, there are many ways to excite a woman especially with kissing!"

He paid special attention to her nipples as he captured first one then the other between his lips gently sucking them into hardened peaks. His hand moved on down her body to the curly nest at the junction of her thighs. His fingers soon found the tight wet depths of her womanhood. Soon two fingers were nestled inside her pulsating core. As his thumb rubbed the swollen nub, his fingers moved swiftly in and out.

He could hear the change in her breathing and felt the need to climax in her body. He didn't want to bring her to fulfillment that way. Moving back up her body, he pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his hot swollen manhood. He moved slowly into her, giving her body time to adjust to his size. Once he was completely embedded in her tight depths, he paused for a minute.

His lips found hers again and they kissed eagerly as he began to move in and out of her. Soon she picked up the rhythm as they moved in perfect harmony. All too soon Kathryn exploded over the edge in a blinding, pulsing moment of release. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her as she arched her hips wildly.

Soon Chakotay released a groan of satisfaction as he exploded deep within her in the longest, hottest release of his life.

It was minutes later before each lay still. Moving off her so as not to crush her, he pulled her into his arms. Kissing her, he murmured, "I love you!"

"I love you , too!"

"Lesson four, very important! Next time we use a bed!"

Laughing she whispered, "Tonight!"

"Tonight and every night."

Later that night as she lay contented in his arms, she sighed, "Those were wonderful lessons today and tonight. I can hardly wait for the next ones!"

"I have many more where those came from, and they each get better." Cupping her chin, he brought his lips to hers.


End file.
